You Can Still Be Free
by Kaiyote
Summary: ...he whispered, Thank you...and he was finally free.


**Title:** You Can Still Be Free   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** PG / PG-13   
**Paring:** eh...implied Phoebe/Cole   
**Summary:** ...he whispered, "Thank you."...and he was finally free.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed oh how I wish I could. Oh, and I don't own Savage Gardens song You Can Still Be Free.   
**Warning:** eh...death. Uh, weird POV...could someone teel me what it's called?   
**Notes:** This was first actually based on Savage Gardens song _Two Beds and a Coffee Machine_ but then I based it on their song _You Can Still Be free_, hence the title.   
  
  
  
  
  
**You Can Still Be Free**   
  
  
He thought he saw the future in her eyes. He thought his future was them...but it never really was. And when he looked into her eyes, denying the words that she was saying, he saw his future again and it wasn't what he thought it was. At first when he saw the future in her eyes it was love; but he was a demon, and their love was as Romeo and Juliet. And even if Romeo and Juliet met in the afterlife they could never meet there. And what he saw now was death...and it was his. He didn't have powers like hers- no. But he thought he did.   
  
And now his denying that ugly future that he thought wasn't met for him that he decides to do what he's doing it now. His plan is messy only thought in a day, maybe less. Because time blurs to him: before he judged most of his time by love, but now there is no love. Only hate. And finally realize that if he can't have her no one will. And he's filled with rage while he was making the plan. It might not even work, but the most important thing to do now, he thinks, is to try it because if he doesn't he'll go insane. Though the dim thought occurred to him that he already was. He wonders how this had come to it. Maybe he realized it was his destiny...and part of him is angered that it his plan wasn't magnificent. But he knows that he has to do this.   
  
And so now he's standing in her room: knife in hand. Looking at her silently almost hoping, for some reason, that she wakes up; that hey knew this w as going to happen. But he knows that they don't. And then silently he moves closer to her bed...and knows that the whole house doesn't sense any kind of danger. Then you swiftly cover her mouth as she sits up; she knows it's you, maybe even before you got there. But it doesn't help her now...and you can see her perfectly, night vision might have been a power you got. But it doesn't matter. Maybe for some reason she can see everything as if it's as light now as during the day.   
  
The knife sinks into her easily...more easily than he thought it ever could. Her blood pools around her; it's sticky and thick and far too warm. It feels like a fire is surrounding his hand as he lets go of the knife and it stays there because somehow he realizes that he was holding her arms and covering her mouth...could he have broken her arms before? He don't know...he don't care. But he does because he still loves her; he always will. No matter what. And she looks up at him, as if questioning why. He hasn't realized he said 'Why am I doing this? I think that maybe I should...you did want me to let go of you? Maybe this is more like setting me free. Because I can't do this anymore.' And as the words leave his mouth he realizes she's dead. And he does feel free because she was...everything. And it was like giving up as you were drowning, and he was giving up. Because he realizes that he was never strong. Silently he cries. Because she was all he ever wanted...and his heart was breaking but as it did _he_ was no more. He was an empty shell.   
  
And he leaves because he can here them getting up, and he leaves but part of his spirit is still there. Watching as they go into her room. As the two women scream and the man go and try to heal her. But it's too late; too late. And they know it was him, and they curse him. But he thinks they realize that it was part her fault because she fell for him. But it was too much of him he killed her. And his spirit leaves traveling to his body, which is in Egypt now. In the middle of the desert...where no one can see him. And his mind soars. He feels no pain or regret. A great wonderful emptiness. That now he knows that all he has ever wanted to feel was this...because to him it was perfect happiness. He could do anything. And he did soar. Somehow he started floating; he rose higher and higher and higher. He could feel part of his soul tearing as the charmed ones all around the world untied to destroy him. Higher and higher he went, ignoring the great pain bubbling in him. He could almost see everything in the world. And as the charmed were defeating him he whispered, "Thank you."...and he was finally free.   
  
.end. _  
  
  
a lone pair of watchful eyes  
a tortured soul  
a wound unhealing  
no regrets or promises  
the past is gone  
but you can still be free  
time now to spread your wings  
to take to flight  
the life endeavour  
aim for the burning sun  
you're trapped inside  
keep moving way up high  
you see the light  
it shines forever  
sail through the crimson skies  
the purest light  
the light that sets you free  
you're free to fly tonight  
free to fly tonight_


End file.
